


The Elf King's Bridegroom

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slight References to A/B/O Elements (Past Mpreg)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: The king of the elves seeks a husband and Theo must decide if accepting the offer is the right choice for his family.





	The Elf King's Bridegroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinning_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/gifts).



"Da, I think we can harvest these."

Theovar bent over the potato plant his son was indicating. "I think you're right. Good thinking, Corbin." He tousled his son's red hair. "You may have the honor."

Corbin knelt and plunged his trowel into the earth. He dug with the utmost care, but Theo was just glad he was going slowly. It had been a trial to farm his small plot of land these past few years with three children, and he was glad Nyane and Corbin were now old enough to help in a meaningful way. That just left Lilla, who was sitting in the grass bordering the potato patch, playing with her dolls. 

"Da, riders."

Theo's head shot up again. Nyane was pointing at the road. From the knoll where their farm stood, they had a good view of the green countryside rolling away to the horizon. For the first time since they'd been outside, Theo noticed black clouds gathering there, and yes, on the road from the village, there were riders.

Theo dropped his tiller and kept his eyes on the riders. Even Corbin was coming closer, his foray in the dirt forgotten. 

"Ny, get Lilla and come here."

"But, Da—"

"Nyane, please." 

Nyane dropped her basket of potatoes and dashed over to gather up her sister. Theo's hand unconsciously went for the amulet he kept under his shirt. _Lady, don't let them be from—_  
  
"Da," Corbin said quietly, clutching at Theo's shirt.

"Shh, it's all right." He dropped his hand to take Corbin's. When the girls were near, he put his other arm around Nyane's shoulders. 

Despite his silent prayer, the riders turned onto the path that led only to their farm. He stood with his children and watched in silence. Even Lilla said nothing. 

The party was made up of men from the village, though there was a stranger among them. He felt his shoulders tense, though he had tried to keep calm for the children's sake. 

"Theovar Outlander," the lead man called when he came within speaking distance. Theo recognized him as the mayor of Applevale. "Put up your iron so our guest may approach."

"Da, that's an—" Nyane said eagerly, but Theo shushed her. One only used certain names when referring to the Keepers of the Wood, especially in the presence of one, and he could not be sure Nyane wouldn't use the one most commonly used among humans when they thought themselves safe.

_Elf._

"Certainly. Nyane, would you please take these things into the barn?" 

She gave him an odd look before disentangling Lilla's arms from around her neck and setting her down. She went quickly and without complaint, gathering up the tiller and the trowels. 

"I hope our esteemed guest finds it safe to approach. I regret that I cannot receive you inside my home, but I fear the effort to make it hospitable would delay you in your journey. I hope we can parley just as well here."

As the visitor dismounted and approached, Theo could see what he had suspected—this was a member of the forest-dwelling Ty'nari clan. Theo had little experience with the Ty'nari. 

“May I have the honor of knowing your name, as you already have the privilege of knowing mine?” 

The young warrior inclined his head. “My name is Zende, of the Ty’nari.”

Theo bowed, giving no indication that he had suspected this. “An honor, Zende. My name is Theovar. Here I am called Outlander.”

“Because you come from elsewhere?” 

“Aye. 

“And these are your children.”

“Aye. My heir and firstborn Nyane, my son Corbin, and my youngest Lilla.” 

The children shifted awkwardly; they had never seen an elf before. 

_Then it has been more than eleven years since I saw one_ , he remembered. He quickly dismissed this thought. If he was to have dealings with elves again, he did not want to advertise his history. 

“Now that we are acquainted, may I have the pleasure of knowing your business?” 

Zende removed a piece of parchment from his jerkin. “The king of the elves seeks a husband.” 

A tightness settled in Theo’s chest. “The king in the forest?”

“The king that is, King Erdis of the Ty’Nari.” There was skepticism in Zende’s voice, as though he did not expect a human to know the customs fancied secret by the elves. 

“You are his kinsman?” 

“His cousin by his mother, the queen that was.” 

“And what can I do to aid the king in his search?” 

Zende’s eyes narrowed in something that was unmistakably contempt, though Theo could not tell whether that was contempt for his species, his just-enough-to-be-dangerous use of parley-language, or something else.

Probably for the fact that he did not fall at Zende’s feet, begging to be the elf king’s husband.

“The husband will be supplied from one of the villages of men outside the boundary,” Zende said. 

“We have chosen you, Outlander,” the mayor said. There was undisguised glee in his eyes. Theo supposed he ought not to have been surprised. He’d known how insular village life could be when he had settled here three years ago, leaving the city, fleeing further south.

Perhaps he would never be able to stop fleeing further south, though nothing physical was pursuing him. The urge to run was suddenly upon him once more. 

"Is that acceptable you, Zende?" he asked, trying to not to let his nerves show in his voice. Perhaps the elf would not accept not being able to choose among the village's eligible men. 

Zende's face was impassive. "If it is acceptable to you."

"I should like to think it over." 

Zende nodded with a jerk of his head. "I will return in one week for your answer." 

The mayor gave Theo a withering look, but remounted and rode away with Zende. 

"What was that, Da?" Corbin asked.

Nyane was frowning, the same face she got when considering a difficult sum, but she didn't say anything.

"Let's go inside and we can talk about it." Theo was not sure he understood it well enough to explain it to the children at the moment. It did not seem real. He picked Lilla up, cuddling her close. "Get the potatoes. We'll have some for supper."

He threw himself into the preparation of supper, hoping it would take his mind off the situation. For all that he had been fleeing south, he supposed he had not gone far enough. Applevale was no refuge at all. 

"Da?" Nyane said, as they sat down to their bowls of milk and potatoes. "What was that about?"

He had not been so aware of the prolonged silence until now, how little he'd spoken while preparing supper. All three of the children were staring at him; even little Lilla was able to tell something was wrong. He laid his fork down.

"Do you remember when we came here from the city? We rode through the forest then."

Nyane nodded, but Corbin looked uncertain. 

"It was very dark," she said, "and you didn't stop the cart until we were through."

"Exactly. In exchange for being allowed passage through, humans do not leave the forest road." Now he wished he'd spoken more about elves to his children. He had not wanted them to be as ignorant as the rest of the village, but he also feared giving them too much knowledge, less they arouse suspicion. Children could talk and he had not wanted to seem too knowledgeable. Too much knowledge would arise suspicions. 

"Because the noble people live in the forest."

"Yes." He paused. "But we needn't bow to superstition here. They are not listening, waiting to steal you away. We can use their true name. Elves."

"They're waiting to steal _you_ away, aren't they, Da?" Nyane's blue eyes were full of concern and he again thought how frequently she surprised him as she grew to womanhood.

"Not exactly," he said gently. 

Corbin was still eating, but watching him with wide eyes. Lilla was pushing her spoon around her bowl. 

"Well what is it then?" Nyane continued her interrogation.

"The king in the forest is seeking a husband."

"Why?"

Theo began eating again. It would not do to let good food go to waste. "I suppose he is lonely."

"Well, hasn't he got other elves to marry?"

"Yes. But he must wish to marry a human for reasons I can only guess at. You know humans and elves have not always gotten along." 

"People around here don't like them because they control the road." She said this slowly, hesitantly, and Theo could tell she had figured it all out on her own. "And because of the wars in the North."

Hearing her mention the wars started him. It seemed so long ago and far away, so distant from her little life. He did not like to think of Nyane as touched by war, even if it was just vague knowledge of it.

 _She is eleven_ , he reminded himself, _almost a woman. And there is more of war in her history than she understands yet._

"That's right," he said. "The elves keep to themselves and very few humans have met one."

"We saw some in the city," Corbin said, surprising Theo that he remembered this. "I remember when they came through."

Theo remembered, too. They'd been Mountain Elves fleeing south, toward the plains or the sea. He had watched from their second floor window with Nyane and Corbin, Lilla asleep in her cradle as the rows of people had trudged by. That was what had made him choose to leave the city. The northern wars were touching even there. 

"So why does he want to marry you?" asked Nyane.

"He seems to be choosing candidates from the village. The others suggested me."

Her nose wrinkled, and he realized once more that he could not protect her from the truth. "They want to get rid of you."

Theo tried not to smile at her apt assessment of the situation. "What would you counsel me to do, Ny?"

She rested her chin on her hand, small face drawn in concentration. "I can't decide that. You're the one who'd have to marry him."

"I don't intend to. I only wonder if we ought to meet him."

Nyane looked again at her siblings. "It's not really that nice living here," she said slowly. "Compared to when we lived other places. The people here stare at us and talk about you."

Theo cringed inwardly. He had noticed this himself, of course, but he had hoped the children might not have. "We would certainly be stared at as the only humans in the elf king's court." 

"But would they call you a witch?"

"Probably not."

"Then I think we should at least see. Like you said, you don't have to marry him. We don't have to stay."

"You might be right, Ny. We could see." And if they did not want what the elf king was offering, perhaps it was time they moved on and found another place to live. 

He kept thinking it over as he cleaned up after supper. If he was honest, he was lonely for the companionship of another adult. He would never find a partner around here. Even if nothing came of it, it would surely be an interesting experience. Perhaps it really was time to move on.

He had an entire week to change his mind.

**

They were packed and ready to go when Zende rode up early in the morning one week later. 

"You are going?" Zende asked, one eyebrow raised at the little family's cart. 

"I have made my choice." Theo tried to project an air of confidence as he swung into the seat, though he felt nothing of the sort. 

Zende's jaw tightened, and for the first time, Theo got the impression he might not be entirely welcome among the elf king's courtiers.

 _I need only be there a short time_ , he reminded himself, as he urged the horses forward. Nyane sat grimly beside him, while Corbin and Lilla sat in the back. Zende rode ahead of them and did not look behind himself, not even to see if they were following.

As the morning wore on and Theo became accustomed to the rhythm of the road, he began to wonder why he had stayed so long in one place. That certainly wasn't in his nature, the fact that he had young children aside. 

He almost did not notice when they came close to the forest.

"Look." Corbin poked his head between Theo and Nyane. 

The road seemed to end at the edge of the forest, though Theo knew it continued. This seemed to be a final step, however.

 _It is only to see how we suit_ , he reminded himself. _For all I know, the king is mad or cruel and we will be out of here tonight_. He had had enough mad or cruel nobles to last a lifetime. 

"Da?" Nyane looked up at him. Even the younger two had stopped playing in the back of the cart. Lilla climbed up onto the seat next to him and snuggled into his side.

"Come now." He jerked the reins, urging the horses forward into the dark of the forest.

The cool dark of the sheltering trees made a stark contrast with the sunny stretch of country road they'd just left. In all that time Theo had been hesitating, Zende had not stalled. Now, his mount was stopped at the top of a rise a few yards ahead of them.

"We will be leaving the road of man soon," he said. "Do not fall behind."

Now even Corbin had climbed onto the seat between his sisters.

The road forked beyond the rise. There was no more talking. Theo kept a good grip on the reins, sensing the horses' tension. Despite himself, he felt his own nerves begin to climb. Gnarled limbs reached out for them, scraping the sides of the cart. Ahead of them, Zende deftly avoided them.

The road began to narrow and become rougher. At last, they passed a bridge barely wider than the cart. A stream rushed beneath it.

"We are near," Zende announced.

Theo sat up straighter. Despite his vow to take a rational approach to the situation, he could not help but think about how he was about to meet the king of the elves, and how he had agreed to at least consider marrying him.

"There," Zende said. He pointed ahead to a clearing, across another river. The elf king's keep was made of black stone and it rose nearly as high as the old-growth trees which surrounded it.

Theo swallowed hard. There was no turning back now—especially not because the road was too narrow to get the cart turned around in.

"Come on," he said encouragingly to the horses, and they trotted obligingly across the bridge.

**

Erdis, the King in the Forest, was displeased. His search for a husband was lasting longer than he had anticipated, and he could not understand why. Anyone would be lucky to wed the king of the elves, but so far, his emissaries to the villages had returned empty-handed, except for one.

Zende had found a worthy human and Erdis was preparing to meet him, which was why he was currently enduring being pricked by pins as his chambermaid dressed his hair. This was not the sort of thing he would have endured on a normal day, but he had been advised that it would be a good idea to make a positive impression on his future husband.

"I am sure the candidate will make a fine husband if he pleases Your Majesty," the maid Anara said, pinning one more tiny braid into place. "And you will certainly please him."

Erdis scowled. Yes, he trusted his kinsman to have produced a quality human, but it troubled him that no one else had succeeded. He had made his displeasure known in that respect. Now he was about to see if Zende deserved praise or condemnation.

Once his hair was dressed, he allowed his attendants to robe him. He had decided two layers of embroidered robes were appropriate. And his best court slippers. 

Erdis regarded himself in the looking glass. Yes, he looked sufficiently regal. Whoever this human was, he would be counting his lucky stars to be wed to Erdis. 

Everyone he passed on the way to the reception chamber bowed and smiled approvingly. He was doing the right thing, he decided. It was high time he was married, and a human would show the Ty'nari were willing to look beyond past actions toward a united future. Yes, he liked the sound of that.

At last, he reached the curtain that hung between him and the dais. He waited for his herald to announce him and the curtain to part. 

The center of the hall was deserted of elves; Erdis could see all his courtiers lining the chamber's walls, staring at the new arrival.

New arrivals.

The human stood in the center of the hall, but he was not alone.

There were children.

Zende had found him a husband with children.

Erdis focused his attention on the human himself. He had reddish brown hair which hung limply to his shoulders, as though he had not even brushed it. His clothes were wrinkled and his traveling cloak had a hole in it.

Erdis counted the children. There were three of them—a girl, a boy, and a small one in the father's arms. Probably a girl, but Erdis found it hard to tell with very small humans.

Zende stepped forward from the clump of courtiers all staring openly and executed a sweeping bow. 

"Your Highness, this is Theovar, called Outlander."

The human bowed hesitantly. He murmured something to his older children and they, too, bowed, though their eyes never left Erdis. 

"You must be tired from your journey," he said, his hopes for a ceremony crumbling before him. He clapped his hands. "Lodgings for our guests. And food, and… whatever else children require. Theovar called Outlander, I will meet you for supper."

The human ducked his head. "Certainly, Your Highness."

"Zende, to me."

His young cousin looked somewhat nervous as he climbed the dais. Erdis watched the human be led away, then turned to lead Zende back through the archway.

"Where did you find this human?" he asked, as soon as the curtain had swung closed once more.

"Your Highness—" He swallowed hard. "He is from one of the villages a day's ride from here. He said he would consider your terms." 

"Were there none of finer breeding?" _Or wearing finer cloaks?_  
  
"They chose him," Zende said defensively. "His fellow villagers recommended him of all their young men."

"Is he young?"

"I—well." Zende's brows were drawn in puzzlement. Clearly he could not distinguish human ages either. "He is obviously fertile. I wished for you to have that option, should you wish it."

Erdis did not know how useful that information was; he knew little of human breeding habits and had not been planning to breed with his husband. He did not at all believe Erdis had considered the human's fertility before just now. 

"I will break bread with him," Erdis said at last. "That will be the true test of his character. Inform the kitchens."

Zende hurried off, clearly glad to have avoided Erdis' wrath. He did not intend to be overbearing, but sometimes his courtiers could be very frustrating.

Erdis reached up to adjust his hair, then withdrew his hand. He didn't want to spoil Anara's work before he was to properly meet his husband-to-be.

**

"He doesn't like us, does he?" Nyane asked as soon as they were alone. 

Theo looked about the quarters they had been given. They were richly appointed and he felt extremely out of place. How long had it been since he'd been in a place like this?

He glanced at Nyane, and realized he knew exactly how long it had been. He set Lilla down.

"Da," Nyane said, noticing him staring, "what do we do _now_?" 

He was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door.

"Master Theovar?" The woman on the other side of the door bowed.

"Please, just Theo." He stepped back to admit her. "I'm not master of anything except a potato patch."

"Yes, but if you marry the king—" She smiled. "You must be tired. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sakai. I can get you anything you need."

Lilla ducked behind his legs. "Well, this is Lilla. She's not normally this shy. And then this is Nyane and Corbin." 

They both smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you are set to dine with the king tonight, Theo." He appreciated her use of his name. In fact, he liked her quite a lot. "I will have to get you something to wear." She studied him and seemed to quickly get an idea of his size. "And the children will get their supper."

"Thank you, Sakai." 

When she had gone, Nyane turned to him. "Does that mean you're leaving us alone?" She looked nervous, and Theo felt suddenly guilty for relying on her so often.

"You'll be fine, Ny." He hugged her. "You'll be in charge. I'll be back as soon as I can. But we agreed I would give the king a chance."

"He didn't seem to give you a chance."

"We can't be sure of that." Even as he said this, dread settled into his belly. He supposed this endeavor would be over quickly if the king didn't like him. Perhaps he'd been cocky to think the worst thing he had going for him was his history with elves. That had been years ago and leagues away. 

He tousled Nyane's hair and she scowled at him. He backed off.

"I'm sorry, Ny." He sat down on the overstuffed sofa. Lilla climbed into his lap and put her thumb in her mouth. Corbin was exploring the room and Theo scanned the tables for anything breakable. "Come on." He patted the couch.

Nyane's lips pursed, but she smoothed her skirts and sat. She looked so like Emer when she pouted. 

"Look, Ny, you're the eldest, so you remember moving more than the others."

She nodded. 

"We stayed in Applevale longer than I intended. Probably longer than was good."

She nodded hesitantly. "I know. And we're just seeing how it goes, aren't we?"

"Exactly. And I won't be gone long," he said reassuringly. "It won't even be as bad as when I go to town."

She nodded firmly. "All right." Her determined expression was Emer's, too, but with wholly different intentions.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I liked Sakai, didn't you? She'll feed you and probably keep company if you want."

Nyane nodded. 

"Be good." He kissed her forehead. "I need to see if I can get myself something to wear." 

**

Erdis was not nervous. This human was simply a farmer, regarded in the village as odd, a fact he'd finally wrestled out of Zende. To be wed to an elf king was beyond this man's wildest dreams, he reasoned. It should be an easy thing to convince him to agree to marriage.

A servant appeared at the door. "Theovar, called Outlander, to dine with you, Your Majesty."

"Send him in."

Theovar did clean up nicely for a human. He'd bathed, and his hair was tied back. It was a pleasing color, a sort of brownish red. He wore a dark blue tunic and brown breeches which must have been found for him somewhere, for they were of elvish make. 

"Your Highness." He bowed, appropriately low, extending his hand as he did so to show he bore no weapons. Someone had schooled him on protocol. Perhaps Sakai. She would have thought of that.

"Rise, Theovar, called Outlander."

Theovar rose. "Actually, Your Highness, if I may be so bold, my true name is Theovar Archer. I was called Outlander amongst the people I lately resided among."

A glimmer of recognition flared in Erdis' mind. He had heard this name before. 

"You come from the North," he said slowly.

"I did."

"Where you in service to Duke Emer?"

"I was." Theovar's blue eyes were steady. 

"Then you have killed many of my kind."

"To my great regret, I have."

Erdis had to confess he was no longer bored. "Sit. I hope you have no objections to our food."

"My only contacts were among the Guardians of the Mountains, as you have probably guessed, Your Highness. I have never eaten the cuisine of the forest."

"Then tonight you shall try it." He pulled out a chair for Theovar, who sat. 

Then he rang for the first course.

"What made you agree to come, with your history?" he asked, as soon as the mushrooms had been set in front of them.

"It was a chance I wished to take. You know I am called Outlander where I came from." 

"You were not accepted?"

"No. I think they thought I was a bit mad. Called me witch."

Erdis snorted. "Humans can be quite foolish."

"Indeed we can be." 

He watched Theovar eat. He followed elvish table manners, though they were a bit bumpkinish, as those from the mountains would be. This man was the Dread Duke's Arrow? 

He wondered if it would be bad table manners to ask about that.

"I am sure you are wondering things about me," he said. "What would you like to know?"

Erdis opened his mouth but all words failed him. He had not expected to be asked to come up with questions. He had expected to demand an explanation and be given it.

"Why did you go to that foolish, backward village?"

Theovar smiled. It lightened his face. "I did not want to think on what I had done."

"And what did you do?"

"My lord's bidding."

"As every soldier does in war. It was long ago." If Theovar thought Erdis would dismiss his candidacy over this, he was sorely mistaken. "You made the right choice in the end, to leave him and stop your part in the slaughter."

"And what about you?" Theovar fixed his gaze to Erdis. "What do you do?"

"My duty."

"Then we understand each other."

Erdis sipped his wine. Despite himself he was intrigued. "What is your duty now?"

"It is to my children."

Erdis did not know why he felt compelled to respond to this, but he said, "Surely their opportunities would be manifold if their father was to wed such as I."

"It does seem so."

This man was infuriating. "When would you have the wedding? Autumn would give us time to prepare."

"I don't recall that I agreed to marry you."

Erdis paused, his hand over the bell to ring for the second course. "Didn't you? You came."

"I wished to meet you. Surely you did not expect someone to agree to marry you sight unseen." Theovar sipped his wine slowly, savoring it. "This is good. What vintage?"

"425." He paused. "From our Northern allies."

"Ah. That is why it tasted so familiar to me." 

He had changed the subject again. Erdis did not return to it while the second course was brought. He allowed Theovar to sample the cold leek soup before returning to the thread of the conversation.

"What are your demands?"

"My demands?"

"Before you consent to marry me."

"I should think you would have demands, too. What if we don't suit?"

Not suiting had never been a factor in his mind. He needed to marry. It would have been beneficial to wed a human. An heir was not needed, though he was reconsidering this having seen that Theovar had children. Had he borne them himself? Would it be appropriate to ask?

"That is not something I am accustomed to considering."

"Well, I am," Theovar said smoothly. "If we are to wed, I want us to get to know one another and for you to get along with my family. That was what I promised my children before I agreed to come here. I will not betray their trust."

Erdis frowned down at his bowl. Had he other candidates, he might have swiftly sent Theovar on his way, but he had no other candidates. 

"I will concede on that point." 

He rang for the third course and Theovar patiently waited while the servants cleared the dishes and brought the roast duck. 

"This is absolutely delicious," Theovar said. Erdis gripped his napkin in irritation. 

"If you want us to get to know each other, tell me about yourself."

Theovar looked thoughtful. Erdis took the opportunity to stare at him some more. His fingers were long and strangely delicate for a man with such large hands. It was not hard to imagine them stringing or firing a heavy longbow. 

_This is the Dread Duke's Arrow_ , he reminded himself. Those hands had killed elves, even from a distance, had driven the Lord of the Mountain from his halls. Even now, he knew, Duke Emer sat there, befouling the castle. 

"Myself, now? I am not interesting. I am a farmer and a father. My past is far behind me, and I daresay you know much of that already. I have three children, as you've seen. My eldest, Nyane, she is eleven and too clever by far. Corbin, my son, is eight. I love seeing what his imagination will come up with next. And Lilla, my youngest. She is three and never stops moving."

Erdis tried to appear attentive, but this talk of children confused him. Much about Theovar Archer confused him. 

"And what of you?" Theovar smiled, making his blue eyes dance. "Tell me about yourself, Your Highness."

Erdis speared a potato with his fork. "My mother was queen before me. My father was one of the noble houses. They raised and educated me. My father trained me to be a warrior and my mother taught me to rule. I took her place three years ago. There have been challenges, but she left me well prepared." He paused. "Now I seek a husband to legitimize my rule. People prefer to see their king settled in marriage."

"And was there no pleasing candidate at court?"

"You know as well as I that relations between our two kinds have not been ideal. I thought wedding a human might be a gesture of goodwill."

Theovar nodded. "It was a good thought, Your Highness. How have your subjects taken it?"

"We shall see. You must be presented—after we are betrothed."

Theovar gave a vague tilt of his head, looking uncertain. 

Thankfully there was just one more course.

**

It was late when Theo made his way back to the quarters given to his family to use. His head was a mess of thoughts. This would be good for the children. He did not want to be involved in elf politics. He did not want to draw the attention of Emer. He longed for the touch or even company of another adult.

Nyane looked up when he came in. She was sitting on the couch, a book open on her lap.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was a fine meal." He sat and pulled the tie out of his hair to let it fall free about his shoulders. "The king and I discussed terms."

"What were they?"

"That we get to know each other before making any rash decisions." 

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to her book.

"Oh, Da!" Her face lit up with genuine joy for the first time since Zende had arrived on their farm. "There's a library. Sakai took us. She showed us everything in the castle, but the library, Da—it was huge! And she said I could take a book to read, so I took the first one I could read. I want to read as many as I can before we go, so I just started at the first shelf. It's poetry. Let me read you my favorite."

Theo closed his eyes and listened, though before she had gotten too far, he realized he had heard this poem before. He remembered Emer reading it to him in the Lord of the Mountain's keep, the first night they'd occupied it. 

He opened his eyes again. A cold trickle of dread was creeping its way down his spine. Erdis might not care, but his subjects, his courtiers would.

"That's beautiful, Ny," he said, forcing himself to decouple his memory from the beauty of the verse. 

"Isn't it?" 

The night they had run the Lord of the Mountain out of his keep had been the beginning of the end for Theo. That battle had been the last time he'd taken up a bow in service of Emer. He remembered that other elf king as a sad, lost-looking old man, though he had been more than happy to help Emer drink his wine and take a tumble in his bed. Theo had always suspected Nyane had been conceived that night, if only because he had pushed Emer away more frequently after that.

How fitting that she be drawn to that bloody book.

"I want to finish this one so I can get another," she was saying. "They have so many books down there, Da. You've got to see."

"Perhaps in the morning. Right now we should both be going to bed."

She sighed. "Yes, Da."

He stayed sitting and watched her trudge reluctantly to her room. She paused at the door and turned. "Will we be staying long?"

"Some weeks I expect."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Good. I can read a few books at least." 

Then she was gone. Theo slumped back in his chair and reached for his amulet. _Lady, what I do now?_  
  
**

Erdis woke the next morning with a clear purpose. He would meet the children and win their trust and devotion.

He constructed his plan as he ate his breakfast in bed. He would go after the girl first, the oldest one. He could offer her any number of things young girls would be receptive to—jewels, the promise of a husband, a horse. Erdis had no siblings himself, and he was the oldest by far of his cousins, so he was trying to remember what Zende's sisters had liked at that age.

There was a knock at his door. It was Anara come to dress him.

"What do young girls like?" he asked her.

She stopped in her tracks, his day robes in her arms. "Your Highness?" 

Zende set his tray aside and rose. "The human's daughter. I wish to give her a gift."

"That would be kind, Your Highness." 

"What would you suggest?"

"Something pretty to wear, perhaps?" 

Erdis pondered this as draped his robes. Anara could be trusted in matters of fashion. "I will send her to be measured so that a dress may be made for her. And she shall have a ribbon for her hair."

He tried to conjure up an image of the girl, but all that he remembered from the great hall the previous day had been Theovar's pitiful appearance. 

No matter.

He told Anara to leave his hair down for the day, as he wished to decrease the amount of time wasted before he could find the girl. He selected a blue ribbon from his own stock before leaving his quarters. His councilors could wait for the day. 

He hurried to Theovar's apartments. He met him coming out, hand-in-hand with his son and younger daughter. The son's hair was redder than the father's and he stared quite openly at Erdis. So did the little girl, whose hair was fine and blonde. She was holding a toy boat. They both had their father's blue eyes.

Theovar bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning." Erdis bowed to the children. "Where are you off to?"

"We were going for a walk in the gardens. Sakai has promised there is a stream. Would you like to join us?"

Erdis frowned. The opportunity had presented itself to ingratiate himself in with the father and the two younger children, but he was not prepared for an encounter with small children. He wanted to make the older girl his, in the hopes that her siblings would follow her. She could also be an influence on her father. 

"Where is your elder daughter?" 

"She's in the library." Theovar looked cautious. "Sakai brought the children there last night and she was quite taken with a volume of poetry. She was very careful with it." 

"I will go to her there. I would very much like to meet her."

"Good luck." Theovar continued on with the other children, leaving Erdis to ponder over this queer parting remark. Then, he turned for the library.

As promised, the girl was in the poetry section.

 _Love poems_ , he thought. _Typical._ This would be easy.

"Good morning, my lady." He bowed low.

She looked up. Her strawberry blonde hair was gathered messily at the back of her head. She was wearing a plain brown kirtle, complete with apron. She was sitting on the step stool used to reach higher shelves. Erdis could not see what book she was reading, but it was thick.

"Pardon me, Your Highness." She jumped up, clutching the book to her chest. "I just got caught up in reading."

"Understandable. All my guests are welcome here. You may read whatever book you like." He craned his neck to see what she was reading.

The _Ghardwaruj_. The greatest epic war poem in the annals of elf history. 

"Does this appeal to you? I can help you find something that would suit better."

"This suits just fine." Her blue eyes narrowed skeptically.

Erdis swore inwardly. "My apologies. I did not think a young lady would be interested in that text."

"This one is." She bent her head back over the book, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Dear lady," he began.

She looked up. "You don't know my name, do you?"

Erdis' mouth opened, but he could not bring himself to deny it. He fought to remember what Theo had called her last night. 

"Nyane." She went back to her book. "It's Northern; it means _Lady's blessing_. I'm a bastard, so it's just Nyane, but if I was born legitimate, it would be Lady Nyane ra'Emeri Landara." 

Theovar had managed not to mention that last night. Erdis tried to pretend this was not a surprise. "Then you are a lady and I should address you as such."

"Not really. I was born in a tavern. Da was the barman. We've lived lots of places."

"You have lived an eventful life, my lady."

"Maybe."

Erdis scowled. She was giving him no chance. 

"I brought you this," he said, reaching into his robes for the ribbon.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said grandly. Erdis felt quite strongly that she was having him on. She laid the ribbon in her book to mark her place and shut it. "I hear the gardens are lovely. It would be a shame not to read outside in summer."

She rose, curtsied, and left the library, her book tucked under her arm. Erdis did not hurry after her.

**

Theo tilted his head back to enjoy the sun on his face. He hadn't expected to find such a pleasant clearing in the middle of the elf king's forest keep, but the gardens made it seem like they weren't in the middle of a dark forest at all. 

He'd found a bench by the promised stream and was comfortable sitting there while Corbin and Lilla waded and played with the boat. This tranquil spot could become a favorite with them, he thought, if they stayed and he married Erdis.

Not that the thought was wholly unappealing. Marriage had to be based on more than just one awkward meal together, though he wouldn't object to taking him to bed. 

Except he would not be taking him to bed without marriage. Those days were over. He did not regret the lovers that had given him Corbin and Lilla, did not even regret Emer, for all those years had been worth it for Nyane. But he would not accept anything less than marriage now. 

He smiled, feeling relaxed for the first time since Zende had ridden up to his farm. He loved to see his children at play, and the care with which Corbin held Lilla's hand as they waded. 

"They seem to be enjoying the garden." 

He looked up. Erdis stood beside the bench, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the children.

"How did it go with Nyane?" 

Erdis sniffed. "She does not like me."

"She said the very same thing about you last night." 

Erdis sat on the bench beside him. Despite himself, Theo found he'd been hoping he would come. "I believe I offended her. I told her choice of reading material might be inappropriate." His gray eyes locked with Theo's. "She was reading the _Ghardwaruj_."

"Oh dear."

"You do not object?"

"Not at all." He sighed, guilt creeping upon him again. "Nyane is my little scholar. She hungers for it—books, sums, the way the world works. I have tried to feed her mind as best I can, but… there were no tutors in Applevale."

"There are tutors here. She can have the run of the library."

"I think she would enjoy that." 

"And the other two? What would make them happy?" 

Theo laced his hands together. "A stable life."

"They can have that, too."

Theo smiled. "You are quick to offer what I request."

Erdis pressed his lips firmly together. "I am trying to get to know you. 

"I appreciate that." 

There was a long pause. At last, Erdis spoke.

"Nyane mentioned her sire's identity to me."

It hadn't been a secret he'd been keeping on purpose, but he supposed he was now duty-bound to explain everything, especially to a potential husband. "You know about my history with Emer. We were lovers. Nyane is his. I do not think he has any idea she exists."

Erdis listened silently as he went through the tale woodenly.

"When we deposed the Lord of the Mountain, I was troubled by what we were doing. I left. I made my way south, out of his territory. I spent some time in a village, working at a pub. Nyane was born there."

"She mentioned that."

Theo smiled. "She always used to love that story. The patrons were clamoring over each other to place bets on her sex, her weight, and the time of her birth. We stayed there until Corbin was born. It was time to move on not long after that." 

"Then you went to the capital?" 

He shook his head. "A different village first. I spent time with a weaver, learned her craft. I did that for two years. Then we moved to the city. I was more comfortable there. I wanted to hide. From what I had done."

Erdis said nothing. His eyes were solemn. Theo took another deep breath. He supposed he deserved being made to go through all this. 

"But of course, I could not escape it. I had still done it. The city was full of reminders, even more than those small villages were. I feared the villages were too far north, but the capital was full of refugees. Lilla was born there. I haven't taken a lover since."

"Nyane mentioned you had lived many places."

Theo nodded. "I always wanted stability for them. I always felt like a failure that I could not give it. But I could not stay in one place. I could not risk being found."

"You would have stability for them here."

Theo lifted his head. "I know." 

"And you would be safe from Duke Emer, if you needed to be. I would not let him harm you." 

"I know." He could not dispute Erdis' argument. But he still needed time to think about it. Despite all Erdis' logic, Theo still regarded this as a matter of the heart. 

As if to save him from his inner turmoil, Lilla burst into tears at the water bug Corbin was holding in her face.

"Corbin, put that down." He rose and hurried over to the stream. "Don't scare your sister." He scooped Lilla into his arms, boat and all. "Let's go inside and get dry." He paused in front of Erdis on his way by. "Thank you for your company, Your Highness." 

He left the clearing quickly so he would not be tempted to think too hard about anything.

**

The next morning, Erdis decided to alter his plan of attack. He decided the children he would focus on would be Corbin and Lilla, together. Just as he had the previous morning, he set out after breakfast, hoping to intercept the family before they got too far away. 

"Good morning, Your Highness," Theo said, as Erdis approached them. Nyane was with them and she curtsied with her siblings. She had the _Ghardwaruj_ still tucked under her arm.

"How are you enjoying that?" he asked her. 

She gave him a mulish look, but her father nudged her.

"It is a fine tome, Your Highness," she said. "Thank you for the opportunity to read it."

"You are very welcome," Erdis said, trying to sound gracious. "Any book in the library is yours."

"May I please be excused, Da?" 

Theo seemed to hesitate before nodding. "Of course, Nyane."

She bowed once more to Erdis before leaving.

"That was better," Erdis observed as he fell into step beside Theo. 

"Good." Theo smiled at him and his stomach flipped "What shall we do today?"

Erdis cleared his throat, realizing he would be expected to have an idea. "I wanted to show you more of the gardens. We have such rich landscaping. Our maze in particular."

"Maze?" asked Corbin.

"I think you will like it very much," Erdis told him. "I enjoyed it many a day when I was your age."

It brought back memories of his own childhood watching Corbin navigate the maze. 

"My mother brought me here when I was small," he said to Theo. They were walking behind Corbin who was running round one corner and back again when he saw that it was the wrong way. Lilla followed as best she could on her shorter legs. "When I was older, I fancied myself near grown when I was entrusted by their parents to bring Zende and his sisters here."

Theo smiled. "Zende is your cousin, yes?" 

Erdis nodded. "My mother's brother's son. I have no siblings of my own."

"Neither do I. I was orphaned at a young age. I was raised by an uncle who was an archer in the duke's service. That was how I got my training." He paused. "And met Emer." 

Erdis did not know how to respond to this, as he did not know how to respond to any mention of the Dread Duke. "How long were you with him?"

Theo looked thoughtful as if he did not know the answer off the top of his head. "I was part of the army from the time I was sixteen, but Emer did not notice me until I was one-and-twenty. I left four years later." He looked up at Erdis. "Does that make it better?"

Erdis shrugged. "I suppose not, but my cousins are in support of you. If the council raises objections, they will be overruled."

"Do you think that might happen?"

Erdis genuinely was not sure. "You left of your own volition—they will like that. You have lived an unblemished life since then. And I think they will like that you are human in the first place. I was encouraged to pursue a human spouse. Perhaps they will like even more that you are a reformed Northerner. One can never know what the council will think."

Theo smiled at this. "I do not know how I will fare before the council."

"You will be fine. We will be together." He reached out for Theo's hand, hoping this would be a reassuring gesture. Their hands fumbled briefly before Erdis was able to take Theo's firmly in his. He supposed this would be acceptable at this time in their courtship, if it could be called a courtship.

Theo squeezed back.

"Some members may object," he continued. "But those are the members who object to everything I do. There are still those who do not believe my mother should have been queen."

"What was she like?"

Erdis had not expected this question. He wondered suddenly what his mother would have thought of his marrying a human, what she would have thought of Theo. "She was a fierce ruler. She had to be because her succession was so contested. Zende's father is her younger brother. Some thought he should have ruled, but he would have nothing to do with it." 

Theo nodded. Erdis had vowed to be careful about everything he said, in the hopes of getting him to agree to marry him. He did not want to accidentally say something that Theo would find objectionable enough to refuse the match. However, as he found Theo a willing ear, he found he was saying more than he'd originally planned to. 

"My mother married a warrior and strove to make herself a strong ruler. My parents' marriage was based on political expedience. Perhaps that is why I don't mind so much if ours is, as well. I do think they learned to love one another."

"That is fortunate."

"They both tried to teach me their strengths, but I was never the warrior my father hoped me to be."

"It is not always fulfilling to be so. In my view, peaceful rule is far more valuable. And keeping one's country peaceful is a far greater skill than making war."

"Your perspective is much appreciated." He paused. "War has not touched our forest in some years," he added, hoping to further his case. "Our warriors are purely for their own pride, though do not tell Zende I said that."

Theo smiled. "I shan't, don't worry."

Despite himself, Erdis found himself smiling back. It warmed him to share a smile with Theo. Zende was his cousin and he considered them to have a good relationship, and the same was true for his female cousins, Zende's sisters, but they were not quite equals, however much he tried to stop Zende from being so deferential. 

If he married Theo, would he have someone with whom he could share these things? He supposed that remained to be seen.

**

The next few days passed rapidly and predictably. Erdis had not given Theo a set time in which to decide if he accepted the proposal, and Theo was not about to ask if Erdis had a deadline. He rather liked this casual, easy life. He considered it a break from his life on the farm; he was able to spend more time playing with and reading to the children, not to mention the time they spent with Erdis. Theo made sure they took at least one meal alone as a family but the other two were more often taken in the great hall, at the high table.

Nyane had objected to this at first, coming only reluctantly when Theo had told her she'd be going to be with no book if she didn't come to supper. He had even made her leave hers behind, though she dragged her feet.

Erdis met them to escort them to the hall.

"Are we having another party tonight?" Corbin asked.

Theo laughed. "It's not a party. This is the elf king's hall."

Corbin's eyes widened. "It'll be like this every night? Forever?"

"If your father consents to marry me," Erdis said with a smile. Theo felt himself flush. He had been enjoying Erdis' smiles lately and had been contriving to elicit more of them, had treasured every brush of their hands. 

Corbin looked up. "Da, will you?"

"I am still thinking about it."

Erdis smiled and looked away before Theo could see his face properly. He strode forward and fell into step with Nyane. Theo braced himself.

"Have you finished the _Ghardwaruj_?" 

She looked up, as though deciding how to respond. "Yes."

"I was thinking you might like to read this next." He produced a small volume from his sleeve. "This is an adventure story I first read when I was your age. I am hoping you might enjoy it, too."

He was afraid for a moment that Nyane might refuse and did not know how he ought to respond if she did when she accepted the book. 

Erdis glanced back over his shoulder and smiled, lightening Theo's heart.

**

"How is the courtship going?"

Erdis had been staring at his council agenda so intently he hadn't seen his cousin Kya sit beside him. He glanced down at the parchment before him, realizing he had not really been reading it at all. "I am not sure." 

"You seem to get on with him quite well."

Erdis thought of Theo, his smile, his laugh, the way the sunlight lit up the colors in his hair. "We do."

"The children?"

"The younger two like me. I think. The older girl has been more difficult."

"Ah." Kya smiled. "I have seen her. She is that age."

Erdis frowned. In the three days since his last interaction with Nyane, he'd seen her a few times, but not spoken to her beyond pointing her to a section of the library he thought she might have been interested (history). She had pointedly turned toward medicine, though he had seen her carrying a history book about later. He didn't know what she thought of the book he'd given her and he was surprised at how much her opinion of it meant to him. And he did not think it was just because he had so loved _The Voice From the Vale_ when he was eleven. 

"She is probably afraid of change."

"Yes. I am sure she is." He tried not to take it personally. 

"Well, your efforts with her will surely pay off with the father."

Erdis thought of Theo, and the long walks they had been taking, how used he had come to the companionship of his family. 

On their evening walks, he had felt an immense joy when Lilla had put her small hand in his. Even Corbin's chatter was beginning to become interesting, with his relentless enthusiasm for all things. 

"When will you ask him again to marry you?"

"Soon." Erdis knew it had to be soon, but he found that he was nervous of Theo's answer. 

**

The next morning, Erdis did something unusual. He arrived at their quarters early, before breakfast. When Theo and his family breakfasted in the great hall, Erdis usually met them there.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he said.

Erdis did not look as though it was a good morning. He looked nervous. Still, he greeted the children, and they him. Even Nyane looked up from her book (the one he had given her, Theo noted) and said a toneless good morning. 

"I would like to speak with your father in private," Erdis said. 

Theo jumped in. "Nyane," he said slowly, praying she would not have a sour response, "would you please take your brother and sister down to breakfast? We will be along shortly."

Nyane said nothing, tucking her book into her apron pocket. "Come on," he said cheerfully, taking her siblings by the hand. At least her attitude did not affect them. 

As soon as the door was shut, Theo turned his attention back to Erdis. 

There was only one reason Erdis might want to talk to him. Had he already made his decision? Was he ready? Two weeks was a short amount of time to decide the course of his life, and he was still unsure. But perhaps he would never be sure. Was it not better to take the chance? 

He would need to have an answer as soon as Erdis asked. 

"You have had time to consider my proposal. We have spent time together." Erdis cleared his throat. "And frankly, I have enjoyed it. That is why, Theovar Archer, I am asking you to marry me. Because I would like more time to enjoy spending with you." 

Theo had not exactly expected Erdis to ask again so explicitly. He smiled. "Yes, Erdis. I will marry you."

It was the first time he'd called Erdis by his first name and it clearly made the king smile. _He will have few people who can do that_ , he remembered. 

"May I kiss you?" 

"Yes."

Erdis' kiss was tentative at first, barely pressing against Theo's lips. It was up to Theo to reach up and touch Erdis' cheek, drawing him deeper. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone that he lost himself in it, reaching up to run his fingers through Erdis' long, fine hair. 

"When?" Erdis asked suddenly.

"When what?"

"When should we be wed?"

Theo frowned. "I want some time to get the children used to the idea. I'm worried…" He trailed off but Erdis did not need him to finish.

"You're worried about your daughter."

Theo nodded and looked down.

"Don't," Erdis said firmly. "We will find a way. It is not your fault."

Theo sighed. Erdis tilted his chin up.

"We will find a way," he said, leaning in to brush his lips over Theo's one last time. 

**

Theo did not mention anything about their engagement at breakfast, though Erdis' uncharacteristically elated mood ought to have been a giveaway to anyone watching. Nyane ignored him and read at her plate. 

After breakfast, he excused himself from Erdis and led the children back to their quarters.

"Da, can't we go do something with the king?" Corbin asked.

"Later." Theo herded them in and shut the door. He went over to the couch and sat down, motioning for them to join him and pulling Lilla into his lap. Nyane dragged her feet.

There was no preamble; he wanted to get this said and finished as soon as possible. "Nyane, Corbin, Lilla, I have agreed to marry King Erdis."

"Really?" Corbin asked. "We'll stay here forever?"

"Yes."

Nyane crossed her arms over her chest. "Will he keep you around forever?"

"Of course, Nyane." Theo fought to keep his voice level. "That is what marriage is. That is what he has promised me." 

"How can you be sure?"

Theo tried not to let on that she had identified one of his weak spots. He did not really know Erdis. He had spent a lot longer than two weeks with Emer before he'd realized he couldn't stay with him for the rest of his life. All he could go with was that Erdis was willing to marry him, had been committed, had proven himself to be patient and gentle, even when he could have been forceful.

Corbin was looking at him uncertainly. Even Lilla was. 

"I have agreed to marry the king," he said slowly. "I cannot see into the future, Nyane, you are right. None of us can. But I believe right now this is a better choice than if I were to refuse his offer and leave. We would not have anywhere to go."

"We found places before."

"Yes, and it took quite a long time. Do you remember how long the journey from the city was?" Theo did; it seemed like only yesterday. Nyane had been eight, Corbin five, and Lilla just a babe. It had been agonizingly slow to drive the cart all that long way with fussy children. 

She had no answer to this. 

"I understand you aren't happy," he said, trying to keep himself calm. "You are allowed to be upset. You are not allowed to be rude to the king."

Nyane pushed herself off the couch. "You never should have left my sire."

"It is not up for discussion."

Nyane stormed off and he heard the door to her room slam. Lilla started to cry.

"Why's she mad, Da?" Corbin asked.

He had no answer for this.

**

Theo let her sulk for some time, the time it took to get Lilla and Corbin calmed down and laughing. When Erdis presented himself with the offer to take them for a walk, Theo suggested he take Corbin and Lilla by themselves. Erdis arched one perfect eyebrow at this, but he took both children by the hand and led them off. 

Theo knocked at Nyane's bedroom door.

"Go away."

"I am your father, Nyane. I am not going away."

There was a sort of snuffling sound and he opened the door a crack. She was thrown over her bed in truly dramatic fashion, though she wasn't really crying now. Still, Theo tried to give her space, perching only on the edge of her bed.

"I have told you what sort of man your sire was and why we no longer live with him."

"I know."

"The king is a good man."

There was a longer pause and she lifted her head. "I know. I just don't want him to hurt you."

"Oh, Ny." He pulled her into his arms. "I know what I'm getting into."

"Do you?"

"Believe me, sweetling. I have thought long and hard about it. It won't be perfect. But it will be a new sort of adventure for our family."

"He said I might have a tutor."

"You will."

Nyane sat up, though she did not go far. "What if he becomes cruel?" 

"Then we will cross that bridge if we must." He paused. "Do you think he might become cruel?"

"No."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "You have a good heart, Nyane. I am proud for your concern. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Da." 

He hugged her tight.

"Corbin and Lilla will be happy," she said. "They love the king." 

"I am sure he wouldn't object if you called him Erdis." 

She frowned. "Even me?"

"Oh, Nyane." He kissed her forehead again. "He doesn't dislike you. He wants nothing more than for you to like him."

She bit her lip and said no more, but Theo could see the gears turning in her head as she worked on yet another problem.

**

Erdis was working at his desk, having realized he had neglected the administrative work of being king. He had always taken pride in doing it all himself; since courting Theo he had surprise himself by how much work he had surrendered to his cousins. 

He was in the midst of studying the upcoming crop schedules when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

It was Nyane. 

"Your Highness." She executed an awkward curtsy. Erdis noticed she was wearing one of the day dresses that Sakai had put in her closet. Her hair was tied with the ribbon he had given her, though it was still simply dressed.

"Sit," he invited. "I am pleased to have company for this is boring work."

"Then why not make someone else do it?" She sat, not taking her eyes off him. "You're the king."

"That is exactly why I prefer to do it myself. I do have help, but I am a better king when I do it myself."

She seemed interested; he did not want to lose this thread. 

"I want to know what is growing," he went on. "The food we and our subjects eat comes from these farms."

"Da knows about farming." She said this almost defensively.

"He does. I hope he will help me."

"You _really_ want to marry him."

Erdis couldn't help but smile at this. "Yes. I do." 

She looked as though she hadn't considered this. "He told us he accepted your proposal."

"It brings me great pleasure to join your family."

Her eyes widened briefly. "Corbin and Lilla can be loud and messy." 

"I know. That does not bother me."

Her shoulders relaxed imperceptibly. "And my da is a good man."

"Yes, and I like him very much."

"You and I must get along for Da's sake."

Erdis tried not to smile; the worst thing he could have done was to laugh and make her feel a child. "Yes," he said sagely. 

"You mustn't patronize me."

He refrained from doing just that by commenting on her knowing the word. "No. That was wrong of me."

"Thank you for the book. I like it very much."

"I had a feeling you would." He paused. "And I want to give you something else." He opened a draw in his desk and withdrew the blank book he had had the royal binder make. It was bound with soft leather and the creamy pages were blank. "Here."

Nyane paged through it curiously. "There's nothing here."

"That is because it is yours. To fill with your own thoughts, all your own private imaginings."

Nyane shut the book. "Da says that's a waste of paper, to have a whole book just for writing in."

"Not when your stepfather is the king."

She looked up, seeming suddenly surprised. "I can have this?"

"You may have as many as you can fill."

When they'd first met, Erdis would have hoped for a demure and grateful kiss on the cheek but now, he was glad to see Nyane's crooked smirk. 

**

If Theo had thought coming to the elf king's keep had changed his life, it was nothing compared to the wedding preparations. Most of his day was taken up in lessons—lessons in custom, lessons in language, lessons in the words he would be expected to speak at the ceremony. Even Nyane, his sponge for learning, became bored and drifted out to play with her siblings before noon.

The worst part, he found, was how little he saw of Erdis. 

"He says he misses you," Nyane informed him one evening, and Theo was almost too shocked to ask why _she_ had been talking to him. 

As the appointed day approached, Theo tried to tamp down his nerves. He was half grateful for the fact that everything was being arranged for him and that he had little actual responsibility beyond wearing the robes sewn for him and murmuring the words he had memorized. 

"Are you ready, Da?" Nyane asked him on the morning of the wedding. All their things had already been moved to their new quarters in the royal apartments. Theo felt strangely nostalgic for the rooms in which they'd spent the last few weeks 

"I am ready for it to be over."

She smiled. "I'm glad we're staying and marrying the king." 

"So am I."

Zende appeared to escort Theo and his children to the ceremony. He executed a sweeping bow and gave his congratulations, perhaps grateful that he among Erdis' courtiers had produced the candidate the king was now marrying. _The only candidate_ , Theo reminded himself, but he smiled at that. _I am glad to have had no competition._

 __The wedding was held in a large clearing. The woods that had intimidated Theo on his drive into the realm of the elf king now appeared calm and peaceful. He saw the filtered sunlight, rather than the darkness.

When the reached the appointed place, Erdis stepped apart from the crowd and walked over to join them. The children remained with Theo, at Erdis' suggestion.

He had to concentrate on remembering his lines, though he knew reciting them in the Elvish tongue went a long way toward impressing the elders who had doubted the match. Erdis was beaming the whole time, or at least as much as he ever did. 

Before he knew it, they were feasting at long tables set up in the clearing. Theo had not met many of Erdis' courtiers beside his cousins and closest servants, and he knew that would change in the coming weeks. Still, he smiled and made all the appropriate greetings, with Erdis glowering at his side, as though daring anyone to say anything.

"They urged me to make a diplomatic match with a human," Erdis said, after the last one had gone and they were free to eat to their hearts' content. "They have no right to object to my choice of human."

Theo squeezed his hand and Erdis ducked in to kiss him. He was very much enjoying the frequency of their kisses. Over time, the feast wound down and they were approached by Kya. 

"I will take the children for tonight, if you like," she said, a twinkle in her eyes. Lilla thrust her arms up eagerly to be picked up, and Corbin jumped out of his chair. 

"Good night, Da. Good night, Erdis," Nyane said before following them. 

Theo raised an eyebrow. 

"It isn't the first time she has called me that. I welcome them all to do it."

Theo decided to leave it there, simply allowing Erdis to lead him from the clearing back to the castle. He had been in Erdis' quarters before, as the children had been encouraged to choose their new bedrooms. He had _not_ been in Erdis' bedroom, feeling that it would be the height of impropriety, especially given the fact that elvish society dictated he not see Erdis for seventy-two hours before the wedding.

"We certainly need not do it tonight," Erdis began, as they stood before the bed that would become theirs. 

"That is the furthest thing from my intentions." Theo stepped forward to cup his face. "Unless you want to refrain."

Erdis' desire was plain in the flush of his cheeks and the heatedness of their kisses leading up to the wedding. "I want what you want, Theo," he said. 

Theo proceeded to show him exactly what that was.

**

"I finished _The Voice From the Vale_ , Erdis," Nyane said. They had had the children sent in for breakfast, even though the hour was a bit later than was typical for taking that meal. The children did not seem to mind.

"Did you? Then I shall have another to supply you with." 

They continued chatting in this manner, Theo not minding that he could not follow it. This was a grand improvement on how they had started out. 

"Minis will begin working with you after the wedding celebrations have finished," Erdis went on. "He was my tutor when I was young and he has already said he will work you mercilessly." 

Nyane's face lit up at this promise. "Truly?"

"All of this knowledge is yours to have."

"Thank you!" Nyane jumped from her chair and ran to hug Erdis, which appeared to shock even him. He did not seem to know what to make of her suddenly appearing half in his lap, and he patted her back awkwardly. 

"There, there," he said, as though having to console her. "I know you and Minis will get along very well, for you make a far more eager pupil than I did at your age."

Corbin looked up warily from his oatmeal. "Do I need to come?"

"You need to go to lessons," Theo informed him. 

Corbin scowled. 

"You won't be working with Minis," Erdis told him. "You will join Kya's children and their tutor."

He perked up at this, having already enjoyed playing with the young children of Erdis' cousin. 

"What about me?" asked Lilla.

"When you are older," Erdis said. "Until then, you may spend your days with us or Sakai."

"Good," she said. 

Theo gave Erdis a grateful smile over her head. He would tell him this when they were alone, but he was glad how smoothly they had begun to slide into life together. There would be rocks in the road ahead, he was sure—he did not know how well he would be accepted in wider society, much less what would happen if Emer ever learned where he was. Much was uncertain, but he believed he had made the right choice. All those challenges were ones he could tackle alongside his husband.


End file.
